A limiting factor in the performance of laser-phosphor illumination systems can be a high energy density of the illuminated spot, as compared to non-laser systems, and an ability (or rather an inability) to remove heat energy from the spot before thermal damage occurs. Numerous methods have been used to distribute the thermal energy, for example by rotating or translating the phosphor or illuminated spot, or by increasing the spot size and therefore reducing the energy density. However, these approaches can result in an increase in system complexity and/or in diminished optical performance.